


Katakuri/Chubby!F!Reader: Beautiful

by Chibitami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Katakuri overhears his fiancee talking about herself in a way he's never heard before.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Reader
Kudos: 87





	Katakuri/Chubby!F!Reader: Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a way to vent about some shitty thoughts I had about my body, and I like how it turned out so I decided to publish it. Hopefully if you're feeling the same way about yourself, this can be a small little source of comfort.

Katakuri always tried to give his fiancee privacy whenever he could. He always felt as though his intimidatingly large frame and aura made most people uncomfortable, and while he appreciated the edge it gave him in battle, he didn't want his beloved to feel that way. When he'd passed by the door to his bedroom though, what he heard piqued his curiosity. He could tell immediately that it was ____'s voice, and she sounded upset about something. He used his Observation Haki to more clearly hear her through the door, and to see if she was physically alright. In his mind's eye, he saw ____ standing in only a thin robe in front of her full-length mirror, frowning down at herself and pinching the sides of her hips.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said yes to that second helping of pudding," she sighed. "Between that and the time of the month, I feel like a blimp." She crossed her arms and glanced down at her shoulders, and her frown only deepened as she jiggled her arms. She stared into her own reflection silently for a few moments, uncrossing her arms to survey her body once again. She took a brief second to inhale and suck in her stomach, turning to a profile in order to see how she looked; she raised her eyebrows, seemingly liking what she could see in the mirror. 

When ____ finally relaxed her stomach, a few tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked down at her body. She quickly covered herself with her robe and cried quietly as she made her way to a nearby chair and sank into it, crossing her arms tightly so she couldn't see any inch of bare skin on her body. "I'm such a fat fucking pig," she muttered to herself, sniffling."Probably won't even fit into my wedding dress, at this rate." 

Kata was taken aback by ____'s words and actions; after all the time he'd spent with her,, she'd never looked at or talked about herself like that. His eyes narrowed slightly as he wondered if one of his more protective, crueler siblings had said something harsh to her. He'd have to find out whoever had made ____ feel this way and make sure they apologized for dishonoring his fiancee. He entered their shared bedroom and ____ quickly looked up from her seat, wiping her eyes to try and covertly hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Kata! You startled me," she said thickly, putting on a shaky smile as he walked to her. "Are you--"

"Who insulted you, ____?" He cut her off with a firm voice, wanting to know as soon as possible who he needed to find. He kneeled down to close the distance between the two of them, and his jaw was clenched underneath his scarf. Disrespecting his future wife was already a serious insult, but to mock her  _ appearance  _ of all things was especially infuriating to Katakuri. 

____ blinked through her tears and frowned. "...What?" She stared at her fiance, a confused look on her face. 

"You said you looked like a pig," he replied bluntly. ____'s eyes widened, and he felt a pang of guilt for speaking so firmly to her. "If one of my siblings said that to you, I want to know who it was," he continued, his voice a bit softer. He held up one of his gloved fingers underneath her chin and gently caressed her jaw. "Regardless of what they may think, insulting  _ you  _ is the same as insulting  _ me,  _ love."

____ bit the inside of her cheek and failed to keep herself from tearing up again because of his kind words. She let out a small sound from the back of her throat and sniffled as she shook her head. "Nobody told me that," she replied, her voice breaking as she started to cry. "I...I don't need them to." She moved away from Katakuri's hand and turned from him. His eyebrows rose up a bit, but he remained silent as he watched her. "I've always been overweight," she said, looking down at the floor as she crossed one leg over the other. "It doesn't always bother me this much, but it's usually in the back of my mind. " She sighed and crossed her arms. "Ever since we got engaged, I've just been noticing it more and more. And I keep thinking that I'm not…" She chewed her lower lip as her voice wavered, and she waved her hand. 

Katakuri listened intently to her; he wasn't used to being confused, but he genuinely had no idea where she was going with this. "I keep thinking that I'm not good enough for you," she finished, crying as she refused to face Katakuri out of shame. "And you've been so kind to me, even when I look like this--" she grabbed a handful of her pudgy stomach and then gestured up towards Katakuri, briefly looking up at him. "And you look like...well,  _ you _ ." She let out a small, shaky laugh at her own expense as she gazed up at her fiance. God, he was so handsome, and so out of her league. She laughed again, and wiped some of her tears from her cheeks. "I mean, you look like you were carved from marble, and I look like a lumpy handful of clay."

Katakuri's eyebrows knit together, and he stared down at his fiancee. Why was she saying these things? She knew what his face looked like, and she still called him handsome? If anything,  _ he  _ didn't deserve to have someone like  _ her _ ; she was so warm and loving, and so soft--he was a monster, fangs and all that could oh-so-easily ruin that softness. "...Stop that."

____ tilted her head. "Stop what?"

"Saying foolish things," Katakuri said. "Insulting yourself like this."

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Kata," she replied with a small, teary-eyed half-smile. "I know I'm--"

"Stop," Kata said firmly, putting a hand around ____'s waist. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise as he picked her up, and then set her down in his lap when he sat down on their bed. He yanked his scarf off and tossed it aside, and then carefully placed his hands on either side of her. "____," he said, his voice less harsh than when he'd cut her off, "Look at me."

____ reluctantly looked up at Katakuri, and his gaze softened as he looked back down at her. There was no disgust or fear in her eyes as she laid eyes on his mouth; it was something he wasn't used to, and it always made his heart skip a beat when she looked at him without his scarf. "You are not a pig," he said. "You're a beautiful woman, and nothing less." He gently rubbed circles into her hips where he knew she was ticklish, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. His fanged mouth turned up into a small smile; he brushed his thumb across her middle, relishing in how velvety her skin felt against his fingers and how musical her laugh sounded. "Sweeter and softer than any mochi that I could make," he added, moving one of his hands to gently knead one of his thighs with his knuckles.

____ nearly doubled over with giggles as Katakuri strategically ran his fingers over her most ticklish spots, and her tears began to dry. After he was satisfied with her reaction, he laid back and gently coaxed her into resting on his chest. She complied and settled into her favorite position, resting her head on his chest and curling up against him. "You really believe that, Kata?" Her voice was quiet, and still a bit unsure. 

Kata reached up and stroked one of her sides. "I wouldn't lie to you, Sprinkle," he replied, using his pet-name for her when they were alone. "You know that." He smiled down at her, not caring about the way his fangs were bared and on full display. "When I say you're beautiful, I mean it wholeheartedly."

____ smiled slowly and felt her chest and face warm up; she'd never been called beautiful before. It almost sounded off to her ears, but when she glanced up and saw the smile on Kata's face, all traces of doubt and insecurity were washed away by that warm loving feeling in her chest. She craned her neck to kiss one of Katakuri's fangs, and she didn't need to see his face when she laid back down to know that he was blushing. "The feeling's mutual, handsome."


End file.
